Hearts of Ice
by Godisgood3
Summary: As the Cullen's prepare for the confrontation with the Volturi, a nomadic vampire shows up uninvited to offer her aid. The vampires are all but welcoming, however, to the bitter vampire who resembles the Volturi guard, Jane. Daughter of the most feared vampire on earth, Faye has her own agenda as she prepares for the battle that will determine the future of every vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**This story can be read alone, but there is a prequel about Jane's life as a human that explains some things.**

The streets were quiet. The lamps lit dimly. Moonlight streamed through the thin clouds. Even with the pale light, the ground was dark.

Where the stone houses turned to the wooden houses of the peasants the silence ended. If there was a pedestrian out at this time of night, he would have heard the pounding of a man's feet hitting the cobblestone street. The man, in his late twenties, was running from his past.

With the ground so dark he couldn't see much of anything.

But he threw his head back with fear taking control. When there seemed o be nothing behind him, but shadows, he felt a small surge of relief. The man turned his head so his eyes could see in front of him again.

The end of the street where one of the lit lamps stood seemed too far.

Needing an immediate escape, he saw a space between two stone buildings. With no hesitation, he threw himself in it. Only a few yards away was a wall. If he could just clime it, then he would have a chance to get away.

As soon as he touched the wall, a snarl echoed off the walls behind him.

The fear inside him took over again. Frantically, he tried to scramble up the wall with no success.

The snarls sounded again, louder and closer. With another failure, he pushed himself against the wall as if he could disappear inside of it.

"Look at me," a beautiful, angelic voice cooed softly.

Throwing his head to the side, the man pushed his eyes closed so he couldn't see her.

"Look at me!" The voice became sharp and demanding.

Then after a few moments of trembling silence, cold fingers brushed against his cheek.

He shook and forced his eyes to stay closed.

"Don't you want to see me?" She lowered her voice again.

"Please," the man barley made the word out. His voice was shaking.

"But I thought you loved me."

Lips brushed against his forehead. Hesitantly, the man inched his head toward the woman. Even more slowly, his eyelids pulled back.

A wordless shriek erupted from his mouth. The woman was bleeding from her temple. Her eyes had a glassy stare that made it seem as if she wasn't even there.

"You did this to me," She stated with a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Her eyes traveled to his, but he glanced away. Her hand on his chin forced him to look back.

"Look at me."

He trembled at the sight of the blood matted into the woman's blond hair.

"Don't you love me?" She asked with innocence. The man couldn't answer.

"Henry…" She dragged out.

"Go away." He tried to sound strong, but nothing could do that.

"Why would you kill me if you love me?" She asked with her soft voice.

Fear spiked. Memories he tried to keep hidden and buried for years sprung up. He had loved someone else. Divorce wasn't an option. No one would allow him to do so. He only wanted to be with the one he truly loved. If the woman he no longer wanted were to die, then he would get the future he wanted so badly.

"You didn't love someone else did you?" She stared at him, expecting an answer.

"No." He wheezed out.

Her head turned to the side as she spoke. "There is no use in lying to me. I know everything."

His eyes widened at her confession.

And then he became desperate. "Please! Monica! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

She smiled, revealing her bright white teeth. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Henry." She placed her hand on his cheek.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

When he looked at his dead wife, she began to flicker.

"What's happening?" He asked, becoming fearful once more.

"I won't hurt you." She said again as if singing a jump rope chant. She flickered once more before disappearing.

Nothing was there.

He couldn't move. Henry shook as he tried to move his hand.

A breeze swept across his face lightly. The most gorgeous girl stood before him, ever more beautiful than his second wife.

She had pale brown hair that waved down to her back. Skin so creamy white that it seemed to glow in the moonlight. Eyes as red as blood.

"Who-who are you?" he breathed, unsure to be frightened.

She pulled her lips back. At first Henry thought she was smiling, but he quickly realized she was baring her teeth at him.

His slumped figure stiffened. her movements blurred and in an instant she crouched beside him. She leaned her mouth to his ear before whispering, "I'm your worst nightmare."

The screams and shrieks could be heard by no one but the girl biting his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Cullen's enormous house was more crowded with guests than anyone would were in and out of the three story white mansion. Some would show off their abilities, and others would chat.

How could any of them guess that they were being observed? High up in one of the tallest pine trees sat a vampire. She kept her eyes on the figures moving around below her.

"You can always turn around." She told herself. Her voice was quiet enough that the wind stole it before any other vampire below could hear her.

She had to decide whether or not she wanted to join this war. This was the first opportunity she had seen in her centuries of waiting. She couldn't refuse.

Then why was it so hard to let go of the branch and show herself? Wind played with her pale brown hair. It wasn't because of fear. The vampire scoffed at that.

"I am fear."

So why couldn't she make up her mind? Let go of the branch and join the army or leave as if she were never there. With all the vampires coming to the Cullen's help, how could one more shock them? Just one more. She groaned softly. Trying to delude herself into believing this was a good idea wasn't working very well.

Laughter floated by her ears. While she hadn't been able to hear the conversations, laughter and shouts of joy always made their way up to her ears.

This is the reason she held back. Or one of the reasons. She heard the merriment of them and ground her teeth together. This wasn't a little get-together play date! This was a war.

These vampires didn't understand what it meant when the Volturi decided to attack, did they? Those thoughts were the smaller ones. The ones she tried to use as an excuse for her hesitation.

The small vampire had never socialized like the people below were doing.

Some may call her a recluse, but she had never gotten along with others, vampires or humans. She was beginning to suspect it might be her and her own problems that led to this.

But then again, she was a vampire. "We are supposed to be nomadic and on our own." she thought.

Whatever she thought was defied by the joyous attitudes displayed by the large group.

"This shouldn't even be possible." She thought sourly.

Desperate needs call for desperate measures

She still could't wrap her mind around this happy little army. When the story came to her ears about the immortal child, she hadn't expected this. She had seen many armies filled with vampires. All of them had been hostile and tense, particularly in the South Wars. Shaking her head, the vampire remembered her reasons for wanting to join this army.

If dealing with a bunch of happy suckers ended with gaining what she wanted, then it was worth the torture.

Whispers of conversations not clear enough had been going all day. But a harsh snarl was clear. "No!" it screamed. Her vivid crimson eyes shot to the scene below.

One of the vampires, she had straight, brown hair, held the immortal child away from one of the blonde vampires.

A smirk grew on her face. maybe the torture wouldn't be so bad after all.

With that thought, she finally let go of the branch and fell to the forest floor beneath her.

o~O~o

The Cullen house was lively. Edward Cullen snickered with the rest of the vampires as Garret stood to his feet.

He could sense Kate and him were sprouting in love from their thoughts. Speaking of love.

His eyes flickered from the budding lovers to Bella. She was still holding Renesmee, his amazing daughter.

Bella's yellow-orange eyes darted to him. She smiled slightly before setting Renesmee down.

"She's safe, love." He whispered to her when she ran into his arms.

"I know."

 _They still don't know I'm here? Should I say something? It would be dumb to say "I come in peace" wouldn't it?_

Edward heard all the thoughts of everyone around him. He normally let them buzz, but this thought shot through his head clear as a bell.

Was this person someone Alice had sent? Whoever he or she was, the person seemed unsure. As if the invitation hadn't been extended to the vampire.

Tuning into the newcomer's mind, Edward was shocked when the next thought came to him.

 _Hello? Isn't there a mind reader here? Gosh, I feel so dumb doing this._

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked him, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Hold on." He listened for footsteps.

 _I swear if I get attacked, I am out of here. No turning back._ The voice complained to itself.

"Bella," Edward turned to his wife. "Take Renesmee inside. I believe we have… company."

The first crunch of leaves met with Edward's ears. All the vampires outside snapped their heads up to where the sound came from.

Bella and Renesmee were gone immediately.

Simultaneously, all the vampires inched toward the house, case this new vampire was a threat to the hybrid they had all come to adore.

"Who's there." Edward called out with no hesitation.

The small vampire who looked no more than fifteen stepped out of the shadows of the forest.

Laughing to herself at the defensive look of the army, she continued walking closer.

Her appearance clearly stated her status: nomad. Bare feet covered in dust along with ripped jeans that were splattered with a few drops of dried blood. An old white shirt smudged with dirt. Hair tied up in a knot. The girl's feral look distracted the others for a mere few seconds before they began to see the resemblances.

The vampire looked eerily like Jane from the Volturi.

She had the pale brown hair, wide eyes threat were the color of blood, Not as short, but still barely 5'2. She might as well have been the Volturi guard with the response she received from the other vampires.

The gasps weren't new to her. Neither were the accusations that spilled out of their mouths. Nor the snarls and growls. Only those who truly observed this newcomer were able to restrain themselves from condemning her on the spot.

She was definitely more aged than Jane. Her mature frame and higher cheek bones were proof of that. And if one looked harder, they would find her eyes didn't hold a sadistic, cold glint, rather a pained, searching glance.

However the differences, most of the army was reminded of what Jane had done to them, or the other horrid stories behind the sadistic witch. In the five seconds since the vampire had shown herself, almost every vampire had thrown her a look of hatred.

The newcomer rolled her eyes and waited for one of two options. The interrogation or the attack. She knew how to handle both.

She stared every vampire in the eye before speaking. "I am here to help you with your disagreement with the Volturi. I am not Jane, although the resemblance is uncanny so I hear. And if you want to accept me I will offer whatever I can to aid you."

Confused murmurs spread through out the little army quickly. The vampire smirked.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked with his arms crossed. Her eyes snapped to him.

"My name is Faye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" a vampire with honey blonde hair and a thousand scares asked Faye.

She raised her eyebrows. "Like I said, you have the Volturi coming down on you because of an immortal child. I want to help."

The bronze haired one who was mated with the mother of the child in question shook his head.

"She isn't an immortal child. We haven't broken any laws."

Faye narrowed her eyes. "You know you don't have to hide that from me. I have seen the child before. I have seen her inhuman abilities."

Others around her flinched as she admitted to spying on them.

"Then you should know that Renesmee is a hybrid child. Half vampire, half human."

Renesmee? Faye thought to herself. That is child abuse. The bronze haired vampire grimaced. Faye was filled with understanding. So, this was the mind reader.

"Bella." The mind reader called out. "You can come out now."

The brunette vampire came out of the house holding the child. Vampires surrounded them and dared Faye to try to harm either of them.

As the child came closer, Faye could also see her blush, her chocolate brown eyes. So, she was a hybrid. Very interesting. She had only ever heard of myths when it came to this kind of creature.

Renesmee's eyes were filled with an excitement, which immediately threw off Faye. She was such a happy kid with innocence.

"Bella, this is Faye. Faye, this is my wife, Bella." The bronze vampire introduced. "I am Edward, and this is our daughter, Renesmee."

When Bella stood in front of Faye, she warily took her sight in. Her eyes flashed to Edward who gave her a look of reassurance. Renesmee spoke to Faye. "May I show you something?"

Faye looked at the others, confused and, honestly, slightly unnerved. Edward nodded to her.

"You may." Faye said slowly.

The hybrid reached out and touched Faye's cheek with her warm hands.

Images filled Faye's head. Memories of the child's life. It all flashed through her head. Every memory this child had in her life was now in Faye's head.

Her birth, her growth, her meeting all the other vampires. A russet man who turned into a wolf.

By the time, Renesmee let go, Faye was frozen. Edward seemed unnerved as well.

So many things Faye had never realized could happen had happened with this child. Faye knew of werewolves, but to think a werewolf was this child's best friend, and that her vampire parents allowed such a thing.

Edward looked at Renesmee and at Faye. He seemed worried.

"You're child is very interesting." Faye stated, unsure of what else to say.

"She shows you what she wants to show you with one touch." Bella informed her. "May I ask what she showed you?"

Bella had obviously seen her husband's worry. Suddenly, everything made sense to Faye. Renesmee had never meant to show her all of her memories. That was Faye's doing. Edward's eyes lit up with understanding as he read Faye's thoughts and learned of her gift.

You may not know that much about me. Faye thought. In one blink, Edward calmed.

"She showed me her memories of being born."

Renesmee smiled with joy. The tension that had raised between the four of them eased immediately.

"Well," Edward said. "Faye, welcome to the army."

The army sucked. Faye groaned as she leaned against the tree trunk. They were all so . . . cheerful! Well, most of them. The Romanians had literally shown up just after she did. They were smug, not cheerful, but nonetheless annoying. Alistair was probably her favorite vampire because he was never around. He was a recluse such as herself. And then everyone else was happy.

Faye scowled. At least they were willing to give her space. More than willing. Most of the vampires gave her the cold shoulder. The Romanians had responded to her just like everyone else, times one hundred. They were not pleased to see a vampire who looked like Jane fighting alongside them. Both Stefan and Vladimir continued to glare at her every time she was in view.

Only three vampires were at ease around her. Edward, because he could read her thoughts, had no problem approaching her. Carlisle was kind and curious. Honestly, Faye wished they would just leave her alone. She didn't like talking with them. And that made the last vampire, well, sort of vampire, the most irritating. Renesmee, the hybrid, would find a way to get away from the others and find Faye.

The kid was great, at a distance. However, she was fixated on getting Faye to like her.

If the others weren't so protective of the thing, she could have just scared her off. But the others only needed one excuse to get rid of her, and Faye needed to be in this army when the Volturi came.

Faye was up in her tree. It was relaxing to be away from the army. She closed her eyes and imagined herself to be completely alone.

She had not seen Jane since the Volturi had come to wipe out the vampires in the southern wars almost two hundred years ago. Even then, Jane had not seen her. She never knew her daughter was so close.

Jane didn't know she had a daughter at all. No one knew Jane had a daughter except for three people. Two of those people had been dead for almost seven hundred years. Faye was the only one who knew this secret.

Ever since she could remember, she had always been looking for her mother. She had never married as a human. Instead, Faye searched across England for any sign of her mother.

How could she have known that Jane was no longer in the country, no longer human.

She still remembered the day her godmother had told her the truth.

Madison had raised her as her own after Jane disappeared.

"Faye," Madison had said. "What do you know about your mother?"

Faye had been ten at that point. The girl had perked up. "She was a beautiful woman. You said so. You said that I look just like her!"

Madison had laughed and tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. "Jane was a very close friend of mine."

"You rode horses together." Faye had said.

"Yes. We did." Madison sighed. "Faye, I have to tell you how she disappeared."

"How she died?" Faye asked.

Madison shook her head. "No. Faye, I do not believe your mother is dead. I believe someone took your mother."

Faye gave her a bemused look. "But why? Everyone says that she died."

Madison bit on her lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

Faye nodded her head.

Madison lowered her voice to a whisper. "I can see souls. I can feel their presence. And Jane, I can feel her presence is still on this earth."

The young girl's eyes widened slightly.

"I won't tell." She promised.

"Jane is still alive." Madison stood up from the chair. "And I wanted you to know that."

On that day, Faye made a promise to her mother. "I will save you."

Ever since then, that promise was her only reason for living.

"I will save you, mother. This time I will save you." Faye whispered in her tree looking down at the army.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"I need to hunt." Faye stated. She had seen the others going out in the Cullen's fancy cars.

Edward looked at her and nodded over to the dish holding a bunch of keys.

"You know I don't need a car to hunt right?" She asked.

"We would appreciate it if you could hunt outside of Washington." Edward said, his voice growing tight.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Either way I'm killing someone . . . or some people."

She saw hurt grow in Esme's eyes. Edward became stiff. "You can go."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Faye turned to the bowl full of keys. "I just didn't want to be stopped by the police because I stole one of your cars. It probably wouldn't end well."

With that, she grabbed a random key and ran out of the house.

Rosalie was in the garage when Faye arrived. She set down a tool and approached Faye.

"Listen to me," She said. "I understand that our feeding habits aren't what you're used to, but the least you could do is be respectful."

"I don't need a lecture, Rosalie. Why don't you be respectful of me before things take a turn for the worse."

"Are you threatening me?" The blonde vampire asked coldly.

Faye ground her teeth together. If only these vampires knew what she was capable of. She was tempted to show this one a sample of what she could do.

"Calm yourself," she thought. It would not be good if she started a fight. It would be too much work to clean it up.

"No." Faye said. She clicked the unlock button on the keys she held. Some bright car lit up. "By the way, nice cars."

She was driving away in the car the next moment.

Once outside of Washington she slowed the car. Drinking from humans was natural. Ever since learning of the strange animal blood diet, Faye had always thought it queer.

She understood that she was taking someone's life, but she was a vampire. And anyways, it wasn't as if she cruelly killed the innocent. Faye was a monster, but she wasn't that kind of monster.

With one look at anyone's memory, she could tell what type of person someone was. Good, bad, or somewhere in between.

She parked the car on the side of the street and began walking. This wasn't the good part of town by the looks of it. Good for her, bad for the car. If it was gone when she came back then it would be the mind reader's fault for lending it out to her so graciously.

She moved through the alley ways and in between buildings. People who passed her were wary. Her presence wasn't exactly friendly.

Faye glanced at different people who passed her, daring them to confront her.

The pounding of many pairs of feet echoed through the street.

A group of children ran by waving sticks at each other. They laughed as they played.

Faye turned the corner. She didn't understand happiness. She hadn't for a long time. Bitterness had settled in her heart since turning into a vampire. Maybe a bit before that.

0o0o0

"No!" The screams went on endlessly for the remainder of the night.

Faye wept in the room alone. At fourteen, she had finally lost everything important to her.

"It's by the grace of God that you are alive, Faye." The doctor had told her before leaving quickly.

Grace. What grace? The girl would have rather died along with the family who had raised her.

They had taken the bodies of her godparents and their sons. By now, all that was left of Madison and her family were the ashes.

Alone in a cursed house that would be burned by tomorrow, Faye was tormented by silence.

The sickness that had swept across Europe had only been a story to her ears before it finally had reached this village.

She had nothing.

At some point that night, her cheeks became dry. Unable to slip into slumber, Faye could only stare at the wall in front of her.

In the darkness, her ears became aware of sounds coming from outside the room. Cautiously, the girl stood and inched towards the doorway.

Whispers of voices sounded. Footsteps of intruders coming into the house. Anger filled her. How dare they come in here like this? Grabbing one of Madison's husband's swords, she drew towards the hall. Lantern light flickered, making long shadows in the night.

She held her breath.

"Are you sure no one is in here?" a male voice asked.

"Of course not. Everyone that lived here is dead," someone else answered.

How many people had broken into her home.

"These people were rich." The first voice mused.

"Of course they were! This is the lord and mistress' house."

Taking a deep breath, Faye readied herself for the attack.

"I am going check out the rooms down here."

He was coming right to her. The light flooded the hallway. Faye sprung upon the boy.

"What-" He gasped as she knocked him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Faye demanded. She held the sword to his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He cried out. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!"

The other boy rushed to the two.

Faye glared up at him. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Michael!" The boy beneath her said. "He is Jonathon."

"Why are you in my house?" she asked.

"I-uh . . ."

Jonathan intervened. "I am terribly sorry, miss. We had no idea anyone still lived here. We thought this family died."

Faye shoved the emotions that threatened to overcome her down.

"They are." She forced the words out.

"Um. . . can you remove the blade from my throat, please." Michael looked down on the heavy sword against his neck.

Slowly, Faye stood. She kept the sword poised, ready to fight either of these boys. From observing them, she could tell they were peasants. Their feet were bare, and they both were dressed in worn clothes.

"Take whatever you need," Faye whispered. "I won't be needing anything here."

"You are alone." Michael stated.

She glared down at him. "Yes. I am."

As he stood, Michael glanced at Jonathan. "What is your name, miss?"

"Faye."

"Well, Faye, I do believe that you should come with us."

Jonathan crossed his arms. "After she just almost took your head off?"

Faye ignored the other boy. "And why would you want me to come with you?"

He shrugged. "You shouldn't be alone at times like now. No one should. And anyways, what do you have left here? What do you plan to do now?"

What else did she have to live for here? The answer was clear to her. Nothing. She lowered the weapon and stood straighter.

"You are right. I don't have anything left here."

Faye looked around at the dark house she used to call home.

"Alright. I will go with you."

"We leave tomorrow." Jonathan said. "So tell us, where is the food?"

0o0o0

"Pardon me." A man shoved Faye aside as he walked briskly ahead of her. The dark light of dusk hid the blood on Faye's chin. She stared after the man allowing his memories come into her head.

"Don't hurt me!" A woman cried as she tried to defend herself from her drunk husband.

"Daddy, stop!" A child's voice screamed.

"Hand over the money, or you die." The man's voice growled.

Faye felt a snarl build in her throat. She became a hunter as she stalked the man who had abused others for years.

The man's name was Nicolas. He was heading to his home after spending his evening at a local bar. His thoughts were fuzzy. He was pissed off at his wife for begging him to come home.

He ran into someone. "Watch it!" He growled.

The woman stopped. Nick's heart jumped. How on earth had his wife gotten here?

"What are you doing?" He demanded. He reached for her wrist to drag her home. She held up a gun. Her eyes were full of anger.

"You are a monster." She screamed at him.

The man froze. Where had she gotten that gun?

"Shut up!" He bellowed. "Don't you dare threaten me!"

In an instant, he pulled out his own gun and shot at his wife. The bullets didn't seem to stop her. She walked forward with a wicked grin.

"You won't get away with it. With the abuse, with the robberies."

Nick kept shooting at her. Blood poured from her wounds, but she stayed standing. Her gun still aimed at his head. A tint of fear trickled through out him.

"What-what are you?" He cried out, dropping the gun to the sidewalk.

"I am going to make you feel the pain I did. All those times you hurt me. And now I'm going to hurt you."

He looked down and noticed bruises and cuts appearing on his skin. He screamed in agony as the pain seared through him. His wife dropped her arm and only stared at him while he fell to the ground.

"Stop!" he screamed. "Please!"

Every part of him screamed in pain. He wanted death. He wanted it all to end.

Suddenly his wife disappeared. The pain eased and he trembled. Bare feet walked in front of him. A woman looked down at him.

"Help me." He wheezed out.

She laughed bitterly and crouched down beside him. Faye picked up the man and shoved him against the wall. His eyes widened in shock. Before he could attempt to stop her, she dug her teeth into his throat and reveled in the blood that poured into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Surprisingly, the car was still in the same place, untouched. Faye dropped into the seat and wiped the fresh blood that had slipped down her face on her shirt. She drove back to Forks with no trouble. She pulled into the Cullen garage.

Faye ran into the house and waved the keys in front of Edward.

"Thank you," She said.

He looked up at her and took the keys at a human pace. "Your welcome."

"Welcome back." Esme smiled kindly at her. Faye sighed and decided to be polite to the motherly vampire.

"Good evening, Esme," she said.

"You are welcome to any of the showers if you want. And I'm sure we could find some . . . clean clothes for you. If you want." She eyed Faye's soiled clothes.

She could have been rude, but the look every Cullen gave her told she would regret that option after her stunt earlier. It wasn't as if she cared about the others, but Esme was only trying to be kind.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." The words sounded unsure. Faye hadn't dealt with hospitality for centuries. She didn't exactly know how to respond to it.

A warm shower later, Faye was in clean clothes and not quite sure of what she was going to do next. All of the vampires were inside the mansion doing various activities. Emmett and Garrett were playing some video game. Some of the others were watching the two. A chess game was tense between Jasper and Peter. Charlotte stood behind Peter. Alice behind Jasper. Faye could see others watching one of the X-men movies.

Everyone was doing something.

Quickly, before someone could stop her, she ascended to the attic, hoping to be alone.

As soon as she entered the top room, she sighed.

Alistair hovered by the one window in the room. "I can see I'm not the only one trying to escape the party." She murmured.

Alistair slowly moved his red eyes to meet hers. They narrowed.

"I don't trust you."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "That makes you smart. No one should trust a vampire."

"I don't trust anyone. But you. You are more than just the average vampire. People shy away from us naturally. Vampires have their disagreements. But ever since you have come here, every part of me has told me to get as far away from you as possible, daughter of Jane."

She hissed and bared her teeth at him. Alistair looked back to the window.

"How do you know that?" Faye demanded quietly. She knew she could make him forget in an instant, but she needed to know how he had discovered her secret. He couldn't have collected this information by a casual guess.

"You don't have to worry about the others. This room is soundproof. We can hear them, but they can't hear us."

Faye was in front of him in an instant.

"Only one person knows that information. Me. How did you find out?"

Alistair breathed out unnecessary air. "I assume there is something you can do. Something that keeps people from suspecting. It isn't like you don't look like your mother."

He was right.

"Is your gift acute observation?" She asked harshly.

"No." Alistair's reply was instant. "But being a recluse who oversees everything does help."

Faye's hands balled in frustration. "How did you get past my block?"

Seven hundred years was a long time to discover and tone her gift. The gift of memory. She had a general block on anyone around her. If someone came up with the assumption she was Jane's daughter, then that person would forget that thought.

"Did you know that Bella is immune to your gift," Alistair said. "However, she doesn't remember Jane very well. Bella saw Jane with human eyes, and now, the memory is distant and hazy."

"What's your point, Alistair?" Faye hissed.

Alistair stood and glared at her. "You are here for a different purpose than the others. This war between the Volturi and the Cullens is already risky enough. I am only here as a favor to Carlisle, otherwise I would be on the other side of the planet."

"I understand. You are a coward." Faye crossed her arms. "What does it matter to you what my purposes for fighting are?"

Alistair grimaced. "I haven't spoke this much to another person in centuries. Why now? And why you? I don't know."

His voice lowered. "With what you can do, I probably won't remember anyways."

Faye sighed. She did not deal with others. Neither did Alistair apparently. They both held on to their secrets tightly. And yet he had discovered most of hers in a few short days. He was dangerous. He was a potential threat. And he probably knew what her endgame was. This vampire was smart. But he was miserable.

"The Volturi took something very precious from me before I could even speak. I just want her back." Emotions Faye rarely felt had taken over. She felt the loneliness, the anger, the sorrow. Everything that she pushed down for centuries.

She lost her parents at birth. She lost Madison when the plague came. She had lost everything. The only hope she had since those dark ages was the chance to get her mother back.

"Everyone has lost something, Faye." Alistair spoke at a whisper. "But there are some things we just can't get back. Jane belongs to Aro. She is a key element of the authority in the vampire world. Your mother is dead. She died the moment she was bitten. Give up."

"That is what you did. And look where you are now, Alistair, just look around you. You have nothing. No hope. No future. Just a long memory of torment and misery."

He looked up at her with slight shock.

She gave him a look of sympathy. "That's right. I know what happened to you. You did lose everything, family, friends, even those doves you loved so much. But you didn't look for hope. You gave up and wallowed in your self-pity."

Anger flared in his eyes. "I don't hope because there is none. I am cursed to live like this."

Faye shrugged. "I don't have anyone. I have lived alone for centuries just like you. We both are bitter. We both live alone. Some might say we are exactly the same. But I am not like you because as long as my mother is alive, I will save her or I will die trying. I have purpose. I choose to look for hope."

He turned away from Faye. Emptiness he felt was being filled with pain as memories of his brother, sisters, and mother came to him.

Faye watched as his face contort with misery. She had been too harsh probably. How could she know? She was not a people person. Helping wasn't her specialty.

A thought came into her head. Maybe she could help this man. Faye closed her eyes. Why did she care? She cared about no one besides herself and her mother. No one else mattered.

Sighing, Faye opened her eyes again.

"I can take away the painful memories. You don't have to live in this torment."

Alistair didn't respond.

Faye crossed her arms lightly. "I don't do people. And I don't give out help. This is a rare thing for me to do. Do you want me to erase the memories that hurt you?"

Not looking up at her, Alistair said, "No. I'd rather live with the pain than forget."

"Suit yourself."

She walked to the middle of the room. "Shall we forget this meeting ever happened then?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "Isn't that up to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, will this conversation ever be brought up again?"

"Since I am leaving tonight, and you will all probably be dead then I assume this conversation will never be brought up again."

Faye's eyes turned questioning.

"The Volturi are not to be messed with. One fight with them is already bad enough. Good luck to you all with two different battles."

"So, you're just going to hide under a rock for the next century then?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Good bye, Alistair."

He nodded at her.

"You are probably the closest thing I have ever had to a friend." She admitted.

"It's not like you know anything about me." He replied sarcastically.

"If you excuse me, I will be using that window, because I'm not sure if I can handle the cheerful army or the kid for a while."

"Yes. Either you are more gifted than I thought or everyone else is blind. You are not a person who likes children." Alistair stated with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

Faye pushed the window up and jumped out into the night air. With one glance up, she saw him move away from the window.

For the first time as a vampire, she wished someone else would find happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Hello! It's been just over a year since I've posted the last chapter, and for that I am sorry, and I can't promise that I update on a regular basis now, but here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

True to his word, Alistair was gone by dawn. Faye had watched him disappear into the night from her tree.

Fear took him away from the army. He wanted to live; as to why, Faye could only wonder. Just because she see his past didn't mean she could hear his thoughts. She didn't know the motive behind his actions unless he had spoken them aloud at some point.

"Why are you afraid of death, Alistair?" She whispered.

o~O~o

"I told you she was a better hunter." Michael laughed.

Faye's hands were bloody from skinning the deer. Jonathan looked down at his rabbit hanging limply from his hands. It was small, but it had been the only thing he could catch all day in the cold snowy weather.

"Fine. Fine. Faye, you are officially the hunter in this group." Jonathan plopped down into the snow and began to skin the rabbit.

"It was no trouble." Faye shrugged. "I was taught archery from a young age."

"Perks of being a rich person." Jonathan added. "I guess we weren't as lucky, eh, Michael?"

The brothers laughed.

"Doesn't matter now," Michael said. "Health is the new wealth now."

Faye grimaced at the dead animal at her feet. Michael had taken its skin and promised to make a coat out of it.

Michael and Jonathan had lived in London before the pestilence had struck the city. They fled and lived off the ruins of others. Villages abandoned still had food and water.

Faye trembled when she thought of Madison's dead body. Trying to think of her when she was alive, only made her think more about her death. The way she coughed blood over her bedding. The way the servants shrieked and fled the manor. The way her skin went cold in Faye's hands.

Michael coughed into his elbow.

Immediately, Jonathan and Faye snapped their attention to him. Panic settled into Faye's stomach.

"I'm fine. It was just a cough," Michael assured them.

"That's how it always starts." Jonathan grabbed Michael's shoulder and pulled the fabric from his neck, exposing the skin. Faye saw no blemish ruin the boy's flesh.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Michael pulled out of Jonathan's grasp.

They fell into a silence as the panic subsided. But fear still boiled in their stomachs.

Death ruled over them, and it was only a matter of time before their end came.

o~O~o

. "Alistair has been gone for days." Esme finally called attention to the nomad's disappearance.

One of the nomads, Garrett asked, "Maybe he went hunting. I haven't seen him hunt in a little over a week."

"No. He's never taken so long before." Carlisle admitted. "He must have left for good."

Silence befell over all the vampires. Faye dropped from her tree and crept toward the house. She sensed tension, and wanted to see what was going on.

"He is only doing what the rest of us should." Amun suddenly whispered. "We are insane to have even thought of gathering against the Volturi."

"Amun," Carlisle added. "We are not going against the Volturi-"

"Of course we are." Vladimir cut in smugly. "The Volturi would never forgive anyone for standing on the opposite side as them in any situation."

The other vampires began to murmur. Was it really worth risking their lives for this?

Faye slid open the back door and entered the house. Amun was in Carlisle's face. The others had given them their space. Esme stood behind Carlisle with worry etched into her face.

"I have already risked too much in coming here." A shadow of fear came across Amun's face. He immediately looked at Benjamin. "We are leaving. Kebi, Tia, Benjamin."

Kebi walked to Amun's side, ready to follow him. Tia looked with uncertainty at Benjamin.

"No."

The vampires shifted back making a circle of space for Carlisle and Amun. Benjamin positioned himself next to Carlisle.

"Amun, I will not leave. We have already said we would witness for the Cullens."

Tia lifted her chin. "I will stay with Benjamin."

"Benjamin," Amun growled. "We are leaving."

"No."

Faye heard footsteps fall as Bella, Edward, and Renesmee rushed inside. In another part of her mind, Faye wondered where they had been.

Amun hissed, turning his anger to Carlisle.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle said in his overly calm manner.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked, pointing violently at Benjamin. "IS that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

If these were normal vampires, somebody would already be dead, Faye thought to herself. She calculated Carlisle's expression, bewildered to find him calm. Before he could speak however, Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death." Benjamin gave a humorless laugh. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to doing the right thing here- I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well," Anxiety leaked into Amun's growled words. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

He was going in circles with his arguments. Faye almost wanted to delve into his memories to find out why he was so scared. Well, more scared than everyone else here.

"Think of who you're calling sane," Tia murmured. The army murmured quick comments to one another, barely heard by others.

"We're all going to be slaughtered." Amun cried out.

"It's not going to come to a fight,: Carlisle reassured him.

Faye scoffed at the same time Amun screamed, "You say!"

"If it does," Carlisle sighed, "You can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

He was so assured that this wouldn't end in a fight. Faye thought him stupid to believe such a lie. She didn't miss the quick glare Edward shot her at her though. She barely stopped herself from making a face at him. 'Don't read my thoughts and you won't be angered'.

Carlisle, Benjamin, and Amun ended up ending their argument without tearing each other's throats out. Though, Amun and Kebi did leave the house quickly.

"He's not leaving," Edward whispered to Bella. "But he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

Figures. Faye wasn't sure who she hated more. The Volturi or cowards who bowed before them. When she first decided to join this army, she was excited. For the first time in hundreds of years, there would be a global resistance to the Volturi. Even though, these were hippie vampires looking for peace and all, Faye knew this would end in a fight. The battle would be enough of a distraction for her to take her mother and flee. Quickly, she erased that thought from Edward's mind. It was almost a reflex for her now.

"Why did Alistair go?" Bella whispered.

Faye wondered if the two realized everyone was listening to them.

"He wanted to save his hide." She spoke up. Instantly, all vampires turned to her. "I saw him before he left. He didn't want to risk his life and end up dead."

"But we can prove our innocence in this," Carlisle insisted.

Eleazar sighed. "From the sound of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that. We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve your goals here."

Everyone became uneasy. Except the Romanians of course. It was ironic. They hated Faye the most, yet they had nearly the same agenda. Destroy the Volturi. Minus one on Faye's part, but still.

Everyone began their own conversations. In short, everyone talked about their ideas on the Volturi and their doubts of whether they could get out of this alive.

Faye only focused on the Romanians when they looked at her.

"And who knows what the witch-look-alike can do."

Most conversations stopped, and Vladimir and Stefan took the spotlight.

"With their witch twins they have no need for the illusionist or the fire touch."

Zafrina and Kate.

"Nor is the mind reader exactly necessary. But I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't your agree?"

Stefan sighed. "I think I must agree. And that means . . ."

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope."

Good. Faye internally smiled. They would surely provide good distractions for her.

"If we can just cripple them, even, expose them . . ."

"Then, someday, others will finish the job."

"And out long vendetta will be repaid. At last."

They spoke together in unison. "It seems the only way."

The two were creepy. Faye was beginning to wonder if they had planned out their speeches in advance with the way they finished each other's sentences.

"So we fight," Stefan grinned.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed.

Should she clap for their performance?

"We will fight, too." Tia stood confidently with Benjamin. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them."

Benjamin shrugged. "Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

More distractions. With Benjamin's fire . . . he could take out nearly any opponent. As soon as the battle starts, she would have to make a dash for her mother.

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule," Garrett added.

"We stand with Carlisle."

"We have not decided."

"The same goes for me."

"And me."

The wolf shifter added his own proclamation. "The packs will fight with the Cullens. We're not afraid of vampires."

"Children." Peter scoffed.

"Infants." Randall added.

Nearly the entire army gave their own dramatic decision.

"The Volturi took something of mine long ago." Faye spoke. Eyes went warily to her. "I will fight."

"Well, I'm in too," Maggie, the closest vampire to Faye said. "I know the truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that."

Good. With these declarations, when the battle came there would be enough people to keep the Volturi's hands full. She and Jane would escape easily.

Most vampires drifted off to different places to do their own things. Before Faye began to move to leave the house, Edward, Bella, their hybrid child and the shifter made their way to the front door. Faye followed distantly behind.

Outside, she heard the shifter, Jacob mutter. "Stupid leeches. Think their so superior."

"They'll be shocked when the infant's save their superior lives, don't they?" Edward said.

Faye laughed. "If consolation, mostly everyone here are infants in my eyes."

Jacob tensed when he realized she was behind them.

"Faye!" Renesmee smiled.

She instantly took a step back. Why did the child like her so much? Yeesh!

Jacob scowled.

"Thank you for choosing to fight with us," Edward said sincerely.

"Your welcome."

The hybrid child danced forward and held out her hand, asking to put her thought in Faye's head. The vampire sighed and bend down on her knees.

"Sure, go ahead, Ren."

"Ren?" Bella rose her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not calling her whatever it is you name her." Faye admitted bluntly. "Ren is easier to remember."

Renesmee eagerly let her hand touch Faye's cheek.

She received an image in her head. Faye hunting animals with the four of them. She blanched at the thought. Hunting animals?

"Ah . . . no thanks." Faye stood up. Renesmee looked slightly disappointed. Edward held a guarded expression on his face.

"I prefer the people blood." Faye told the child. She could have said worse, but the others still flinched. Jacob kept his growl in his throat.

"Have fun killing Bambi, Yogi Bear and all of Snow White's animal friends." She called as she walked away smirking.

"I really hate that vampire." Jacob muttered under his breath.


End file.
